Twist
by MyNameMeansFlower
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are evil and starting at a new school is hard enough, but even harder when the school is filled with super powered teens. They make new friends, battle old enemies and fall in love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I don't own any of the characters, accept Bliss, Joy and Paradise.**

**I hope you enjoy, please review and follow.**

* * *

Its been three years after the Powerpuff Girls Z were created, three years after they were hit with the white Z rays.

The Professor thought they needed help fighting the new monsters. So he made the 'Friendly Guardian Girls', Bliss, Joy and Paradise.

Soon after the Friendly Guardian Girls were created, everyone seemed to forget about the Powerpuff Girls.

The Powerpuff Girls couldn't stand the Friendly Guardian Girls, although they were like sisters to them, the Friendly Guardian Girls still acted strange toward them, as if they were all part of a bigger plan.

About a year after the Friendly Guardian Girls were made, something happened, nobody payed attention to the Powerpuff Girls anymore. After a month of this they determined that they were now hated but the town.

The Powerpuff Girls were changing, and not for the greater good.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

As soon as I wake I can hear the screams of Bliss, Joy and Paradise.

'Butters must be up' I think to myself as I struggle to drag myself out of bed. After I'm slowly up and moving I make my way over to my mirror, I take one glance in it and scream at the top of my lungs.

I storm down the hall with flames coming out of my hands, my eyes blood-red with anger, "BLISS, JOY, PARADISE!".

I walk in to the kitchen my eyes still glowing and my hands still on fire.

"Uh oh" I hear Bliss say.

"Oops" I hear Joy mumble.

"We're dead" I hear Paradise say.

"Damn right" I scream, "what the hell do you think you were doing?!, I have drawings all over my face!"

"It was fun" I hear Bliss say

i shoot a fire-ball just above her head.

"Do you think it is now!?" I ask her looking like I'm ready to kill someone.

Bliss, Joy and Paradise shake their heads in unison.

"Grrrrrr, I've had it, I'm leaving this hell hole!" I scream as Bubbles comes running down the stairs.

"Bloss wait!" Bubbles and Buttercup Plead as I grab my bags, clean my face and walk out the door.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

'Shes gone, will I see her again?' I ask myself as I sit in the kitchen taking in what just happened.

"Shes really gone" I state as Buttercup walks in the room.

"I can't believe it, she really is gone and its all because of Bliss, Joy and Paradise" she says starting to get angry.

"butters, calm down please" I say starting to tear up.

She look over at me, "Sorry Bubs" she says and she comforts me.

"I miss Bloss so much" i say as i start to sob into her shoulder.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Its been a month since Blossom left, Bubbles and Buttercup are considering leaving as well.

The Friendly Guardian Girls tried so hard to make Blossom leave and have tried even harder to make Bubbles and Buttercup go. They just want them out.

Although Blossom left she still keeps in contact with Bubbles and Buttercup, phone calls, letters, but every time is the same. Offering for them to join her but not saying where she is or when they will see her next.

The only clue they ever get is you will see me soon enough.

* * *

**Bliss' P.O.V.**

"I want them gone Joy! I don't care how, i just want them gone like Bloss!" I say to Joy as Paradise walks into the room.

"Did you hear the Paradise" Joy says looking over at her.

Paradise just nods and continues to eat the food she just brought in.

"So whats the plan?" Joy asks looking in my direction.

"Simple, we get Buttercup to leave and Bubbles will follow" I say with an evil grin that would scare most people.

"But how do we do that?" paradise asks with her mouth full of food.

"Easy, we get her mad" i state as i go to walk out the room.

"Got it?!" I ask before I leave.

"yep" they say as I leave the room.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"I'm sick of all this yelling and crying' I think to myself as i sit down and turn the TV on.

Just as I get into the good part of my TV show, there is an important News Update.

**_(NEWS)_**

**_Breaking news, in the town of Cityville, there has been a record-breaking amount of crime. _**

**_Most of which has been by the new criminals The Death Angels, Blossom a previous Powerpuff Girl, now the leader of this group._**

**_The four girls, Blossom, Bailey, Bellona and Bunny have committed crimes across the area, robbing banks, battling other criminals and destroying nearby towns._**

_"_Bubbles" I scream as she flys down the stairs.

"what now?" she asks with a board tone in her voice.

"pack your thinks we are going to see Blossom" I say with a smile.

"You know where she is?!" she asks with wide, hopeful eyes.

"yes now hurry up, lets pack up and leave" I say as we race up the stairs.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

I race into my room and look around, 'this is going to be a big job' I think to myself as I get started.

First I grab a few bags, I Pile all of my clothes into them. Next I grab some bedding and a pillow and stuff octi into one of my bags. I grab the last of my most important things and put them in a bag.

I race down stair to pack some lunch and snacks for the trip to Cityville. I grab some chocolate, apples, bananas, sandwiches, water, chips and a few cans of soft drink into two backpacks, one for me and the other for Buttercup.

I run to basement and make sure I got everything I need from there.

I race back up to my room and have a look around. the room is quite, but it also seems to have some kind of energy, like its full of ghosts, or happy memory's just like when my sister was still here and we all loved and were loved.

I walk in and sit on my bed and look around from there.

I let out a deep sigh when I notice the box in the corner. I walk over to inspect it when I realize it's the stuff Bloss left me before she left. I go over and open it. inside there are a couple of DVDs, magazines, her dog-eared copy of _Vampire Academy _and a few other books, a pair of shoes I lent her for a dance. That's when I realize I was crying at the fact of those happy memory's.

i smile and pack those things into a bag, just in case Blossom still wants them.

* * *

After both me and Buttercup were packed we grabbed our stuff and headed out the door, but not without saying goodbye to the only person that had ever loved us... the Professor.

"We're sorry Professor but we need to go and find Blossom, its just not the same without her" i said looking down at the floor.

" That's OK girls. Just remember you are always welcome back here" he says with a slight smile.

"Thank you" we say as we fly off in search of Blossom.

* * *

**Joy's P.O.V.**

'So there gone to... i better tell Bliss and Paradise.' i think to myself as i look out my window to see Bubbles and Buttercup leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. **

**I hope you liked it please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I don't own any of the characters, accept Bliss, Joy and Paradise.**

**I hope you enjoy, please review and follow.**

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

**(NIGHTMARE in italics)**

_The first thing I'm aware of is the darkness. It's like somebody shut off the lights. I squint into inky nothingness, straining my eyes to see something, anything. Slowly I manage to shuffle my feet along the floor, when I notice that the room is tilting downwards. I take a step forward and hit something. I stop and try to regain my balance._

_I listen closely for a noise, a voice, a sound, anything that might just help me figure out where I might be. After waiting a few minutes I hear faint voices, from somewhere above me. I still don't know where I am._

_I hear footsteps and I hide, I crouch near a crate and start to cry, I can feel my nose running and the hot tears run down my face. I hear the mystery person get closer, I don't bother to wipe the tears away, I feel my breath catch in my throat. I don't move. I'm scared, that's when I feel the darkness engulf me._

* * *

I wake screaming, sitting straight up in my dark pink almost red bed.

'That same dream, over and over again, for weeks now, what does it mean?' I think to myself as I wipe the sleep out of my eyes with one hand and start to pull my hair up with the other. I slip the hair tie off my wrist and put my hair into a high ponytail like usual. I also put in my red bow, but not the one I used when I was a Powerpuff, I burnt that one because it reminded of the good old days, where me and my sisters were known and loved by the people of Townsville. I recently got a new bow, not as big as my old one, but one that I ended up cutting at the ends so it splits into 8 smaller ribbons. I only wear it around the house.

I walk down stairs and make my normal morning coffee, as black as my soul with 2 sugars. I only started drinking it when I arrived here in Cityville. Bailey, Bellona and Bunny really bring out the new sides of me, the real me, just like Bubbles and Buttercup did.

'God I miss them' I think to myself as I feel the hot tears slid down my face and on to the floor.

I wipe away my tears just as Bailey, Bellona and Bunny walk into the room.

"Bloss, you 'kay?" Bailey asks.

I nod as I take in what they are wearing.

Bailey was wearing her signature colour, yellow, she was wearing a bright yellow tank top, black shorts that stop just above mid-thigh, a black leather jacket with 'Death Angel' written in yellow on the back and yellow high tops. Her light brown hair loosely pulled up into a low ponytail and her yellow eyes gleaming with enjoyment.

Bellona was wearing her signature colour as well, Orange, she was wearing a white button up shirt with an orange tie, a black skirt with orange trim, the same jacket as Bailey but with orange writing and orange flats. Her white hair hanging loosely around her face and her orange eyes waiting for the day's excitement.

Bunny was dressed to impress, as usual, she was in her signature colour, purple, she was wearing a purple belly top, white super skinny jeans that show off her amazing figure, her black 'Death Angel' jacket, the writing in purple and purple heels. Her dark brown almost black hair sitting on her shoulders perfectly and her deep purple eyes daring something to happen.

I glance down at what I'm wearing when I realize, I'm still in my PJ's, I gasp and race back up stairs with the others laughing at me.

I run to the mirror, looking at myself up and down.

'I actually don't look that bad' I think to myself as I turn to walk to the bathroom to have a shower.

I get into the shower and close my eyes as I feel the cold water hit my skin. After a few minutes I wash my hair and get out. I wrap the towel around me and walk into my room.

I walk to the closet and grab my clothes.

I put on a pink tank top, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black leather jacket with the words 'Death angel' written in red and my pink and red high tops on. I run down stairs, and fly right into the kitchen.

"Lookin' good Red!" Bellona says with a wink.

"Anything else we need to do?" Bunny asks.

"Yeah, just gotta do my hair" Bailey and I say at the same time.

Bailey and I walk to the mirror and do our hair.

She puts her hair in a side ponytail and straightens out the ends, getting rid of the slight curls.

I pull my ribbon out and let my hair hang down, its shorter than before, it only comes up to my mid back and I also have bangs, the ends dip dyed pink. I no longer straighten it, I embrace the curls and i never, ever wear the bow!

I flip my hair over to one side and let my bangs hang over one of my eyes.

"All good?" I ask as we fly out the front door, "I take that as a yes".

* * *

**Bubble' P.O.V.**

I love the feel of the moist, cold wind in my hair as Buttercup and I fly towards Cityville.

"Bubbs?" I hear Buttercup ask slowly.

"Yeah?" I reply right away.

"Do you think Bloss will want to see us?" she asks with a dead straight face, hiding every emotion.

"I think she will" I say as I smile sweetly at her.

"Hmm, maybe" she says not looking up.

"I'm sure she will" I say in a firm voice. I hate seeing her like this, so insecure, ever since Mitch died. She acts all tough at school and stuff but deep down, she is broken, losing her best friend like that will take its toll.

We fly into the town and that's when we hear it. The crash of a building.

'I would know that sound anywhere, I did grow up with it and my sisters and I are now 16' I think to myself as we fly towards the source.

That's where I see her, eyes glowing, hands on fire and hovering over the fallen building with the wind blowing through her hair.

I hesitate.

"Bloss?" Buttercup and I say with concern.

Eyes still glowing she turns.

"What of it?" she asks as her voice echoes. "Bubbles, Buttercup?" she says as her eyes go back to their normal fairy floss pink.

"Oh my god, it really is you!" she yells and fly's over to us before spear tackling us to the ground.

"We missed you so much, come back with us?" I ask her looking sad.

"I...I can't, I'm the leader of these guys" she points to three girls as they fly to us.

"Bloss, who are they" the one dressed in yellow asks.

"They're my sisters Bailey. This is Bubbles, in the blue and Buttercup, in the green. Bubbles, Buttercup these are my new sisters. The one in the yellow is Bailey, the one in the orange is Bellona and the one in the purple is Bunny." she says introducing us to them.

"Hi" I say as I look at buttercup.

"Sup" buttercup says looking back at me.

"Hey" they all comment quietly.

"Bloss, what are we going to do then, we can't be away from each other, otherwise we all end up sad." I say looking down at the ground.

"Well" she says thinking, "you could join us".

We all look at her like she has just bitten her own fingers off.

"WHAT!?" we all yell, including Bailey, Bellona and Bunny.

"Well, you are family, and might I mention, I was the one nice enough to let you three join me" she says looking at the three Death angels.

"Well, if it's cool with you guys" buttercup says.

"Sure is!" Blossom says before anyone else can say a word.

"Good" I say as we fly to their house.

Turns out they had two extra rooms anyway.

* * *

**Bunny's P.O.V.**

'I don't mind them staying' I think to myself as I walk to my room after tea 'I want to get to know them'.

"Bunny, Bellona, Bailey, Bubbles, Buttercup, I have news!" I hear Blossom yell from down stairs.

I figure I should go down to see what she's on about and head down stairs.

"What is it now!" I heard Buttercup comment.

"We... are... going to school!" she shouts with excitement.

"What's so good about that!?" I say annoyed that she bothered us just for that.

"We didn't get accepted into just any school. We got accepted into Cityville High. The school for super powered teens." she says with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Review and follow. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the PPGZ, I only own the idea of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Bellona's P.O.V.**

I wake up at my usual time, 5:30 in the morning. I climb out of bed to get dressed for my morning run. Lots of people think that because I dress all girly I can't be athletic. I walk over to my closet and put on my workout clothes, an orange tank top, black shorts and orange converses.

I joy down stairs and grab a banana and my water bottle. As I walk out the door I hear Bubbles "Where are you going so early?"

I keep forgetting the she isn't use to the routine,

"I'm going for a run, I do every morning" I say smiling at her.

"Oh, can I come with you? I run every morning too" she asks and explains to me.

"You run too?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah I have been doing it every morning for a few years now" she says to me.

"Sure you can come, it will be nice to finally get to know you" I say looking happy.

"Thanks" she says with a wide smile.

We walk out the door and go for a run, minutes turn into an hour so we run back. We walk into the house laughing.

"Bubbs, Bell, where have you been?" I hear Blossom say as we walk into the kitchen. "You left without me" she says looking sad.

"Sorry red, tomorrow?" I say trying to cheer her up.

"Ok" she says look happier.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

My alarm screeches in my ear, I pick it up and throw it against the wall causing it to shatter into small pieces. 'Need a new alarm' I think to myself, it's my 8 one…. this week.

I get out of bed and slowly shuffle over to my mirror. My hair looks like I have been pulled through the bush backwards. I grab the brush and put my hair up, it's still too short and loose bits of hair frame my face.

I run down stairs "Yo Bloss, my school clothes here?"

"Yeah, on the couch, one with the green trim." She yells from the kitchen.

"Cool thanks" I say as I race into the lounge room.

"IS THIS A JOKE!?" I scream as soon as I see it.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Bailey says as she walks into the room.

"I have to wear a skirt?" I say as I claps in a heap on the floor.

"It's not that bad" she says as I grab the clothes and go to walk back to my room to get changed. "I guess it will do, I only have to wear it for a few hours."

I walk into my room and take a better look at my new school uniform. It is made up of a white button up top, a gray jacket with green trim and a small green skull on the front, a gray skirt with green trim, a dark green tie and green ankle converses. 'I guess the skull means villain' I think to myself as I change in to the uniform.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

Bellona and I walk into the house laughing to each other. "Bubbs, Bell, where have you been? You left without me" I hear Blossom say.

"Sorry red, tomorrow?" I hear Bellona say

"Ok" Blossom says skipping back into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

I start to walk to my room when I hear someone run up behind me.

"Bubbles, here's your school clothes" Bellona says as she runs up to me.

"Thanks" I say to her with a big smile.

I take the clothes and walk to my room. I quickly look at the time and see that the bus will be here in about half an hour. I have a shower and put on my school clothes. A white button up shirt, a gray jacket with blue trim and a small blue skull on the front, a gray skirt with blue trim, a dark blue tie and blue stilettos.

I put my hair up in to long pig tails and straighten them out, my hair now reaches my hips and no longer has the curls.

I run down stairs with my light blue school bag and my hair bouncing and swaying at my sides. I walk into the kitchen and have breakfast.

* * *

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

I wake up to the smell of blossoms cooking. I quickly jump out of bed and race down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Bloss" I say as I run and take a seat.

"Good morning" she says with a smile and a giggle.

Blossom places my banana pancakes on the table and goes back to cooking. I quickly eat them and go to leave.

"Bailey your school clothes are in the lounge room we have school in half an hour" Blossom yells as I walk out.

I get my clothes and slowly walk up the stairs and into my room. I put my new school clothes on and look in the mirror. My school clothes consist of a white button up top, a gray jacket with yellow trim and a small yellow skull on the front, a gray skirt with yellow trim, a yellow tie and yellow flats.

I straighten my hair and pull it up into a side ponytail my light brown hair now falling upon my shoulders. I put on some eyeliner and grab my iPod and phone for the hour long bus ride.

I put my headphones in and wait on the couch for twenty minutes before the bus gets here.

* * *

**Bellona's P.O.V.**

I grab my clothes off the couch and realize that bubbles' clothes were still sitting there. I grab her clothes and chase after her.

"Bubbles, here's your school clothes" I say running up to her.

"Thanks" she says with a big smile.

I give her the clothes and walk to my room knowing the bus will be here in half an hour. I go have a shower and then change into my school clothes. A white button up top, a gray jacket with orange trim and a small orange skull on the front, a gray skirt with orange trim, a dark orange tie and orange heels.

I put my hair up in a loose bun, loose bits of my fringe falling over my eyes and around my face. My white hair shining in the light that's coming from my window.

I grab my phone, iPod and my bag and walk down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

**Bunny's P.O.V.**

"BUNNY WAKE UP!" I hear Blossom yell in my ear.

"Ahhhhhhh" I scream and roll out of bed. "What was that for?" I scream back at her in anger "I was having a good dream" I mutter.

"Get ready, the bus is going to be here in two minutes, here are your clothes" Blossom says as she chucks a pile of clothes on my bed.

"Ohh, great, school sounds so fun!" I say with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You really wanna get in an argument with the leader of this group?" Blossom asks, her eyes starting to glow blood red, "I'm the leader for a reason, got it? So snap out of it and get ready before I bring down hell on you" she says as she walks out the door

"Crazy bitch, I hate it when she does that to me, it scares the crap out of me" I mutter once she's gone.

"I heard that Bunny" she calls from her room down the hall.

"Opps" I say to myself.

I start getting dressed, I put on a white button up shirt, a gray jacket with purple trim and a small purple skull on the front, a gray skirt with purple trim, a dark purple tie and purple pumps.

I walk to the mirror and put my hair up in a high ponytail and put in my small black ribbon. My dark brown/black hair stopping just above my chin.

I grab my phone, iPod and my purple bag and walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I stopped making breakfast, grabbed mine and bunny's clothes and stormed up stairs to her room.

"Bunny wake up" I say as I walk in, no reply.

"Bunny wake up!" I try again, still no reply.

"that's it" I say to myself.

"BUNNY WAKE UP!" I yell in her ear.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screams and rolls out of bed. "What was that for?" she screams at me in anger "I was having a good dream" she mutters after.

"Get ready, the bus is going to be here in two minutes, here are your clothes" I say as I chucks a pile of clothes on her bed.

"Ohh, great, school sounds so fun!" she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You really wanna get in an argument with the leader of this group?" I ask, my eyes starting to glow blood red, "I'm the leader for a reason, got it? So snap out of it and get ready before I bring down hell on you" I say as i walk out the door.

"Crazy bitch, I hate it when she does that to me, it scares the crap out of me" I hear her mutter after I walk to my room

"I heard that Bunny" I call from my room down the hall.

I grab my clothes and put on a white button up shirt, a gray jacket with coral pink trim and a small red skull on the front, a gray skirt with coral pink trim, a coral pink tie and reddish/pink heels.

I fix my hair in the mirror. My orange natural curls reaching my mid waist, my pink dip dyed bangs covering my eye.

I grab my Phone, iPod and red school bag and walk down stairs.

Just as I reach the front door the bus pulls up.

"Guys the bus is here, get you asses out to it now!" I scream as I get ready to lock the door.

I lock the door and make my way to the bus. We hope on and there are no seats near each other so we take a free one.

I take a seat next to a guy with orange hair like mine with a red cap and dressed in red too. I look around and see, Bubbles sitting next to a blond boy dressed in blue, Buttercup sitting next to a raven haired boy dressed in green, Bailey sitting next to a reddish/pink haired boy dressed in yellow, Bellona sitting next to a white haired boy dressed in orange and Bunny sitting next to a brown haired boy dressed in purple.

"You can't sit here" the boy I'm sitting next to says looking at me with his deep blood red eyes.

"And whys that?" I ask turning my fairy floss eyes to face him.

"Because I don't want you too" he says looking at me.

"well get over it, you stupid little worm!" I say as I take a seat.

"what did you say you hag" he say looking at me with a smirk.

"you heard me you worthless maggot" I say not looking at him.

"you're such a hag" he say to me with that smirk still on his face.

"Is that all you can say?" I say turning to face him.

"no" he say looking away and then turning back to me.

I just put my headphones in and wave him off not wanting anything else to do with him.

All the sudden he pulls one of my headphones out.

"hey, what gives!" I say as I glare at him.

"I just want to annoy you" he says with a playful smirk.

"Fuck off" I say as I give him the finger.

"that hurts" he say looking sad.

"good, it was meant to" I say putting my headphones back in.

he just sits there and smirks at me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Review and follow. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the PPGZ, I only own the idea of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**PS****. i wont be doing everyone else s point of view (P.O.V.) for the bus ride.**

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I hopped off the bus and looked around for the red head with the attitude, but there was no sign of her. I turned to see my brothers doing the same for the girls they were sitting next to on the bus. We walked to each other and decided to walk to class know we would see them some time throughout the day.

We took our seats in the second row from the back knowing the back row was reserved for the Punks. That's when we see them, the girls from the bus. They walk in, put their papers on the teachers desk and walk to the VERY back row.

They take a seat and start talking to each other. That's when all hell broke loose. The Punks walked it.

"that's out seats, get out!" Brute says annoyed.

"How about no!" the raven haired girl says to her.

"what did you was to her?" Berserk asks.

"hey pinky" the red hair says looking annoyed.

"what do you want?" berserk say turning to her.

"how about you take your sisters, turn around, walk down the front and don't bother us, before I bring hell down on you!" the red head says to her with the most evil look. Berserk looked at her sisters and turned back to the red head and threw a punch aiming right for her nose.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

i saw it coming, right for my nose. just before it contacted i caught it.

"really, that the best you got red?" i ask her with a smirk. "ill show you how its done"

with in two second she has been flipped over the table and kicked to the other end of the class room.

"ill give you one chance to stop" i say looking at her.

she just looks at me and sighs.

"ok, but we will continue this one day soon" she says getting up and walking over to her sisters.

i turn to see the boy from the bus staring at me with his mouth open. i walk over to him and stop in front of his desk.

"Hey red, just letting you know staring isn't attractive." i say with a wink as i close his mouth and walk back to my desk.

just as i sit down the teacher walks in

"good morning class, we have 6 new students at this school. girls, would yu please introduce yourselves." she says smiling at me.

i stand first, "yeah hi, im blossom, call me Bloss and im 16." i say looking bored.

Bubbles stands next, "Hey, im Bubbles and im 16 too." say says excitedly.

Buttercup stands after her, "Sup, im Buttercup and im 16." she says chewing on her bubblegum.

Bailey stands next, "hi, im Bailey and im 16." she says looking shy.

Bellona stands after Bailey, "hello, im Bellona, call be Bell and im also 16." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

lastly Bunny stands "Yeah sup, im Bunny, laugh and ill hurt you and im 16." she says putting her headphones back in and sitting down.

" thanks girls, Brick show Bloss around, Boomer show Bubbles around and Butch show Buttercup around, as i recall you six have the same lessons. Blast show, Bailey around, Blake show Bell around and Blade show Bunny around, you six have the same lessons as well." she say with a smile. "You twelve can go and have a look around the school until next lesson."

"Thanks" I say as we stand and walk out the door.

we all try to walk away before the boys get there.

"Girls, where do you think you are going" I turn to see Brick looking at me from the door.

"great, just great" I mutter to myself.

The boys walk up to us. "we have a plan, we are each going to split up and show you around and then we will meet back her at the start of next lesson and then go from there." Brick says smirking to his brothers.

I let out a loud sigh "fine, show the way" I say giving in.

"Good, lets go!" he says as he grabs my arm and drags me away.

We walk around the school, and when I say walk I mean he walked, I was dragged.

"Stop moving and just follow" he says not looking at me

I look right into his blood red eyes, they are amazing, not that id let him know. His red hair cut short, hanging just below his ears, the shaggy locks of hair coming out from under his backwards cap.

"Or not" I say as I turn to go.

That's when someone grabbed me by the arm I try to take it back but whoever it is are just to strong. Turn to see brick looking at me.

"Come on its nearly next lesson, we have music" he says still staring.

"Again, staring isn't attractive" I say rolling my eyes.

He just smirks and starts to drag me towards the music room.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

We walked out the door and start to quickly make our way down the hall. that's when we heard it.

"Girls, where do you think you are going" we all turn to see the boys looking at us from the door. The one dressed in green looking me up and down, as if he was undressing me with his eyes. Every now and again his eye twitches, now what was his name again. B-B-B-B-B-B-Butch! That's it. I look at him wondering if I should annoy him.

The boys walk up to us. "We have a plan, we are each going to split up and show you around and then we will meet back her at the start of next lesson and then go from there" Brick says looking to his brothers.

Blossom gives in and as a result gets dragged away, so do the others. I get left with Butch, Still mentally undressing me.

"Hey Twitch, we going or what?" I say with a glare.

"Twitch?" he asks looking confused.

"Yeah, Twitch, coz the little eye twitch thing you got going on" I say as I go to walk past him.

"Whatever, Butter Babe" he says with a wink.

"Call me that again you I will hurt you" I say glaring holes in his head.

"Awww, but I just want a touch babe" he says as he grabs my butt.

I turn hand punch him in the jaw, "You pervert!" I scream s I punch him right on the end of the nose.

I turn to walk away just as the bell goes for the next lesson. Great P.E!

"Hey, Butter Babe, we have P.E" he calls out after me. I walk to the gym by myself, catching glances from loads of guys. Mainly because of the boobs and body, I'm only a B cup and I'm the smallest out of the six of us, but I have a very finally tuned body. Blossom has the Biggest, being a DD, Bubbles is a C cup and so are Bailey, Bell and Bunny.

I walk into the gym and talk to the coach.

"Buttercup, go get new gym clothes, ok?" the coach said.

I nodded and started to walk to the gym office to get my gym clothes. I grabbed my clothes and went to the change rooms to put them on. I walked out in shorts and a gray tank top. I walked over to the rest of the class when I saw Butch staring at me with his mouth open. I just rolled my eyes and joined in with volley ball.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

Boomer walked me around the school, pointing things out to me as we went. His shaggy blonde hair hanging like wings around his ears and the occasional strand falling in front of his eyes.

"Boomer, why are you so nice to me? Even on the bus you were nice to me" I say looking at him.

"Well, I sort of like you and I wanted to get to know you better" he says.

That's when I noticed the small blush creeping up on my cheeks. I looked up at him.

"I sort of like you too" I say smiling at him. As soon as those words came out my mouth I realised what I had said. "As a friend" I added quickly, thinking about what blossom would say.

I look down at the floor leaving an awkward silence lingering in the air. Just then the bell went and Boomer and I walked to the art room. The whole way there all I could think about was whether I should discuss the problem with Blossom.

* * *

** Blossom's P.O.V.**

He walked me into the music room and sat me down next to him.

"Brick I'm moving!" I say as I stand.

"Whatever" he says not long at me.

I look around the room looking for someone else to sit near. That when I hear it.

"OMG you're the leader of the Death Angels!"I turn to see a girl with rainbow coloured hair running towards me.

"Umm, yeah I am" I say trying to make sure not to many people heard, no such luck, I turn and see the whole class looking at me, including Brick.

The teacher walks in, thank god.

"Good morning, I'm Mr Peter" He says, "I'm going to be your music teacher this year."

I looking over my shoulder and see Brick still looking at me and I give off a slight blush but turn my face before anyone can see.

"Now, we have a new girl in this class, Blossom." Mr Peter says looking at me.

"It's Bloss, NOT Blossom" I say correcting him.

"Well Bloss, because you are the new student, you get first performance" he says with a smirk.

"Fine" I say as I walk up to the stage and grab a microphone.

"I need someone on drums and violin" I say in a slightly bored tone.

"Breaker, Crash, you're up!" he replies.

I see the girl with rainbow hair and I boy with sky blue hair stand and walk to the front.

"You must be Crash" I say as she reaches me. "And you must be Breaker" I say as he reaches me.

"yeah that's me, I play Violin, I already know you, your pretty well known." She says with a big smile.

"Yeah I'm Breaker and I play drums" he says looking at me.

I give a slight giggle, "you know the song Bad For Me?" I ask and they both nod, "Good lets go".

**_Oh-ohh_**

**_I wore red cause you like that_**

**_You're like hey, let me get that_**

**_But when I text you don't text back,_**

**_No you didn't cause you didn't care._**

**_Well the game makes be crazy_**

**_It's like yes, no, maybe,_**

**_And you're calling me baby,_**

**_When I know that you just don't care._**

**_ Whoa-oa_**

**_Sayin' that I quit but that's just not true_**

**_Like w-whoa whoa_**

**_I say I don't like it but you know I do_**

**_Cause you make me feel so right,_**

**_Even if it's so wrong_**

**_I wanna scream out loud_**

**_Boy, but I just bite my tongue._**

**_ This one's for the girls messin' with the boys_**

**_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_**

**_Baby why can't you see_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_ I always want what I can't have_**

**_Give it all. Never get half_**

**_You're like girl where you been at_**

**_And I really wanna just not care_**

**_but_**

**_Whoa whoa_**

**_Sayin that I quit but that's just not true_**

**_Like w-whoa whoa_**

**_I say I don't like it but you know I do_**

**_ Cause you make me feel so right,_**

**_Even if it's so wrong_**

**_I wanna scream out loud_**

**_Boy, but I just bite my tongue._**

**_This one's for the girls messin' with the boys_**

**_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_**

**_Baby why can't you see_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_I'm dying tonight_**

**_Trying to hide,_**

**_Hide what I'm feeling, I'm feeling like_**

**_I'm dying tonight_**

**_To keep it inside_**

**_When I say hello, should be saying goodbye_**

**_ Oh-oh_**

**_You make me feel so right,_**

**_Even if it's so wrong_**

**_I wanna scream out loud_**

**_Boy, but I just bite my tongue._**

**_ This one's for the girls messin' with the boys_**

**_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_**

**_Baby why can't you see_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

**_You're so bad for me_**

**_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_**

I finished the song and everyone clapped, Brick again sat there staring with his mouth open.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, is you have any suggestions, please let me know**.

**review and follow. :)**


	5. NOTE

Dear readers,

I am struggling with this story. I have decided to stop updating for a while and start a new story. again it will be about the powerpuff girls. i am truly sorry for this inconvenience. i hope you understand.

please stay tuned for the new story.


End file.
